


Touching madness

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Has Feelings, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Body Worship, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Meditation, Nature, POV Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Soft Ronan Lynch, Teasing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Adam lets himself daydream, but reality becomes much more enticing.Aka Adam finally relaxes and Ronan worships his soft, pliant boyfriend.





	Touching madness

Adam let his mind wander. His thoughts quieted and his body relaxed and he let himself become open to everything. It was almost like scrying into Cabeswater but without losing contact to his own body. Instead, he was hyper aware with his connection to the world; each minute sound and movement taking on its own significance.

The leaves rustling in the trees above his head became a soothing soundtrack, like waves crashing onto a distant shore. The constant low thrum of distant traffic added a subtle layer of sound and contrasted with fleeting musical interludes of passing bees and insects.

The heat of the sun warmed his skin pleasantly and the tickle of long grass shifting against his bare arms and legs in the breeze became a soft caress. He imagined Ronan's long, pale fingers drifting along expanses of sensitive skin before he let all sense of conscious awareness drift away.

He could not remember a time that he had let himself relax like this. There had never been a place that had been safe enough, or a day with enough time. The Barns, however, sprawled across a magical field of dreams that let anything feel possible. It seemed to hold time in a strange limbo, operating on a different plane than the outside world. He felt protected, grounded, at home. 

It wasn't just the energy of the Barns, though vibrations of old dreams buzzed happily along his veins. It was Ronan that provided the true magic of home. He didn't even need to be beside Adam to offer a comfort that had been missing from his life for so long. Adam just needed to know that Ronan existed, and was his. 

There was nothing but breath and being for an indefinite stretch of time. Adam was no longer separated from the world around him. Things existed in the short, frantic stretch of a hover-flies wings and, simultaneously, in the ageless sprawl of an ancient tree's expanse. The swell and fall of Adam's lungs was the only thing that counted the passing of his own existence. His life was everything and nothing and he knew a temporary contentment. 

A dull series of soft thuds and a slight vibration of air alerted Adam to a change of situation, but he was too relaxed to contemplate what it might mean. Before he regained the capacity to consider, stillness returned and was interrupted only by a slow and steady exhale of air close to his hearing ear. The sound was mindlessly comforting and encouraged Adam to sink further into his meditative state.

Some time later, he became aware of a feather light pressure against the palm of his hand. It ghosted along the contours of each finger, barely touching but sending waves of sensation through Adam's overly sensitive skin. The almost-caress continued across his wrist and travelled up him forearm before teasing, deliciously, against the inner crease of his elbow. It was little more than a breath, but it stole all reason from Adam's relaxed mind and tipped him from contentment into outright pleasure.

The touch remained soft and light as it shifted to his shoulder and across his chest. It dragged, so very gently, against his nipple and caused Adam to gasp as maddening sparks of electricity shot throughout his body, all emanating from the one, simple point of pressure.

He almost mourned the loss of sensation when the touch moved on. But then, it dragged across his mouth, a heavier press against his parted lips, and he felt bliss descend again.

His existence was, once again, centered in his own body. His surroundings forgotten, but awareness not fully returned - his mind was awash with pleasure. It was unlike any desire that he had ever felt before. It was not a burning, tempestuous thing, but a deep and slow all-encompassing want. 

He did not want to rush it, or seek instant gratification - rather, he luxuriated in each small allowance of satisfaction. Heat and need building to a slow, intense buzz that he desperately tried to hold on to with each pleasurable touch.

Every facet of Adam's being honed in on each fleeting point of contact, and the stretches of time inbetween. Every gap was exquisite and unbearable at the same time; anticipation reaching a dizzying intensity that only made each gratifying graze of skin more pleasurable.

For long seconds Adam felt nothing but the vibration of his own pulse. He had never wanted contact so badly. He longed for the lightest of caresses so fixedly that a fluter of damp breath blown against his earlobe drew a lengthy moan from the depths of Adam's chest. 

He was driven to the brink of madness by extended stretches of deprivation. Waiting, longing and craving, disrupted intermittently by sudden explosions of sensual override as fingertips brushed the back of his knees, his inner thigh and his belly button.

Finally, Adam was rewarded for his patience with a soft squeeze of wonderful pressure directly between his legs. Momentarily, his eyes rolled into the back of his head with overwhelming relief and pleasure. But, it was short lived. The touch withdrew and Adam whined in desperation.

His hips bucked. The hot, heavy weight of desire inside his shorts insistent and inpatient.

A firm weight pushed him down into the ground and paused his squirming search for gratification. Then, all points of contact disappeared.

Adam felt cut off, desperate and chastised and so forced his body into stillness. It was only when he successfully suspended all movement that the searing exploration of his skin resumed. A slightly firmer press of fingers retraced their steps, from his ankle to his knee and hip, before a sudden rush of air alerted him to the slow drag of fabric as his shorts were tugged away from his overheated flesh.

The sudden exposure was intoxicating. The touch of air, slightly cooler than his elevated body heat, a caress in and of itself.

He waited. Seconds becoming long, longer, unbarable. He hardly needed anything, as over stimulated as he had become, but he could not wait a second longer. 

He had not dared to open his eyes throughout the dreamlike interaction. At first, forgetting that he had eyes, a body, or a physical sense of self, and then, afraid that it would fade away if reality took over.

His body, unable to delay it's headlong dive into screaming oblivion, chanced the risk of breaking the silence with a naked, frantic plea.

"Please," he gasped out, vulnerable and beseeching. And, like a changing of the tide, everything shifted.

Solid, warm fingers curled firmly round his cock and pulled slowly upward; a maddening slide of skin against skin so intense that Adam wanted to cry.

The movements gradually increased, pressure and speed building up, up... Harder, faster, more.

"Adam," a voice said softly.

He loved that voice. It made everything more intense, deeper, warmer... More, more, more 

"Adam," it rang out again, firmer and more insistent this time. "Open your eyes love."

He did not want to lose this magical, sensual reality, but he never could deny the owner of that voice. 

Adam pried his eyelids open, blinking into the light, and looked up into dark, blown pupils. A magnetic sea of black rimmed by a piercing blue that had become so wonderfully familiar.

"Ronan," he moaned, as their gazes locked. 

And then everything exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's possible that I spend a lot more time daydreaming than Adam.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
